Thief Lord
by Lico-chan
Summary: What Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets. Because he is the thief lord and Harry's the victim.


Thief Lord

**Thief Lord**

Four words. **We are so inspired**. :)

* * *

And my world came crashing down, with just one letter.

5 words, 1 letter, 1 meaning, 1 sender and 1 receiver.

Me.

From—

Draco Malfoy.

_That thieving bastard._

It was Potions Class with Snape, when that fluttering letter landed gracefully on my palm. I stared at the smirk plastered on Malfoy's face. Surely, he was up to no good again.

_And I never thought that I'd just let him._

Hermione looked over her shoulders, looking straight at me. She flashes a smile towards me, probably oblivious to the fact that I had just received the worst letter anyone _in love_ could ever get. But I was wrong.

"What's he sent you, Harry?" She whispered softly, her eyes then focused at Snape. Her eyes were adorned with fascination mixed with admiration as she stares at the Potions Master, which would have mistaken anyone that she has the "hots" for our teacher, but infact, that gaze was just for someone beside her.

_Me._

And I felt proud. To have such a pretty, pretty girlfriend.

"Nothing, just a love letter from Malfoy to me." Harry said hastily while smirking. Hermione gave a small tinkling laugh in return and focused her whole being once more to the lesson.

I opened the letter carelessly as if it was some piece of trash.

**1 receiver. **_Me._

**1 sender.**_ Malfoy._

**1 meaning. **_Threat._

**1 letter. **_It._

I instantly snatched Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, never realizing they were now cold. She looked at me, worried. It was a good thing that Snape was called by Dumbledore awhile ago.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

I couldn't answer. All I could do was nod. _Yes, I'm not okay._ I have never seen Malfoy look so serious, as if he had just vowed those 5 words in the name of the Dark Lord. I can't just let him do it, empty threat or not.

**5 words.**_ I'll steal her from you._

* * *

"Hey Harry, are you okay?" She asked me as we went out of the dungeons. I was about to answer when I saw _him. Staring at her._

"Harry!"

"What the hell did you do that for!?" I had just punched Draco Malfoy, square on the face. It was getting on my nerves. His damn letter. But the surprising thing was, he just smirked at me. Only a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed, staring at her icily. She dragged me to the stairs, away from the observers, and from the furious face of Professor McGonagall.

She became silent for awhile, as if contemplating on what she said.

"Because, you," She pointed at me. "You just punched Malfoy with no reason at all!"

"So…? What's the problem with it?"

"The problem? It has no problem! But you, you sure have one, so spill!" She demanded with her lecturing voice I often heard so much during Arithmancy.

"I have no problem, 'mione. Maybe its you, defending Malfoy and all." And I walked away from her, straight to the Common Room, without bothering to look back. I felt betrayed and hurt by what she had said. But she was right, I never did hit on Malfoy without him doing anything to me.

" I am not defending him!" Was the last shout I heard from her before my ears were bombed with noises of cheering from the Common Room. Fred and George were at it again, the very same aging potion.

"Why are they cheering?" I asked Seamus, who was just on my left.

"You see, Fred and George successfully improved their aging potion! They had Dean, over there, to try it for them! Me think they're brilliant!" He clapped his hands in admiration and went closer to talk to Dean, who looked tipsy with his now long white beard. Giving a dark chuckle, I decided that I could not take the noise anymore. Not at this state.

I made my way through the crowd and went up to the dormitory with whom I share with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Sup Harry? Blimey, they're getting loud aren't they?" Ron grinned at me. He was sitting near his bedpost, toying with his pet, Scabbers. I just grinned back and went to my bed and shut the curtains to hide me from view.

"Sleeping already, Harry?" Ron shouted.

"Just taking a nap!" I shouted back.

"Alright. I'm gonna go walk for a bit outside, see ya for the feast later!" And I heard his foot steps fading second by second from my hearing.

Damn, I'm thirsty.

Getting the water jug from the table beside me, something else took my attention.

_Her picture, with me._

_Imagine me without You  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without You there to see me through_

"_The problem? It has no problem! But you, you sure have one, so spill!"_

_Smirk. Smirk. Smirk. _I tried to alter that face. That smirking face. Before it was just one easy task, but, now, I wonder… Why… I can't.

_I have no problem, 'mione. Maybe its you, defending Malfoy and all._

_Imagine me without You  
Lord, You know it's just impossible  
Because of You, it's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without You_

And I fell asleep with the realization that—

* * *

_I can't live without 'mione._

"Sorry—"

"It's okay, Harry." She smiled at me. Her smile made me feel guilty a whole lot more. I shouldn't have let that damn letter bother me. I hugged her, and I tried to express everything into that hug.

"Just promise me one thing, 'mione."

"Hm?"

"If ever… you think… you're in love with… Malfoy, please… stop yourself."

She gave me a laugh as an answer.

"Is this a joke, Harry? What an absurd idea!" She looked at me as if I was the craziest person in the world.

"Yes and No. Come on, we're late for Hagrid's class!" Bewildered at my answer, she just nodded and followed me for our next class.

* * *

And everyday, I felt her more distant and distant from me. Or was it just me being insecure?

"Hey, 'mione, where are you going?"

"In the girl's bathroom." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Blimey, with those books?" Ron asked beside me.

"Well, since I can't study in the library with that—_Malfoy,_" She said his name grimly, "I might as well just study in the bathroom." She spat.

Malfoy was bothering her in the library? Damn, what is he up to?

"M-malfoy?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes!"

"In the library?" This made Hermione chuckle and smile warmly at Ron. I grinned widely though those 5 words were bothering me again. Ron sure had a knack for jokes at the wrong time.

"See ya later Harry," She gave me a small peck on the cheeks, "Ron." She waved at him and left for the girl's bathroom.

"You're leaving too?" Ron asked, as I turned to the dungeons, my back facing him.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Snape."

"Since when?" I heard Ron whisper as I strode straight to the dungeons. My Destination— Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

"Oh, look who's here. It's Pothead."

"Oh look, Malfoy is all alone." I taunted back. He just continued with his smirk and leaned coolly on the wooden door.

"Getting in your way, Potter?" He smirked widely. He knew I was there for him. To end it once and for all.

"The letter—

"Oh, the letter, yes."

"you sent me—," I stepped forward. "will never happen."

"Are you sure about that Potty? Because, I mean business."

"That's new. Since when, Malfoy?" He just gave a dark laugh and faced me once more.

"Ever since I sent you that letter."

"_I'll steal her from you, Potter."_

* * *

"Buckbeak! They're gonna kill Buckbeak at dawn!" Hermione came rushing to me and Ron, carrying her messenger bag full of books.

"Blimey— what?" Ron turned to her.

"Why?" I asked her, taking her bag to my shoulders.

"Malfoy! He told his father about what happened during Hagrid's class! And now they're gonna kill him! They've already sent someone!" She said quickly, looking scandalized.

"That bastard! He knows he deserves it!" Ron balled his fist.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently as I led the way to Hagrid's cabin.

Every little thing that makes Hagrid happy are being taken away from Him. Will I end up the same?

* * *

"Oh, It's the mudblood and Pothead with their sidekick, Weasel." We met Malfoy on the way.

"Came to watch the show?" He smirked, while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered beside him. Hermione detached her hand from me.

"You foul, loathed bastard!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Malfoy. And I saw something in her eyes that I shouldn't have seen. Never seen from her, until now.

_Hesitation._

"You're gonna do it, Granger?" Malfoy whispered quietly, as if the words were only for her. But I heard it, anyway.

Hermione gave him one last glance before turning away from him, pocketing her wand. I could see Malfoy's face emerge with victory.

_It was the start._

_He won._

"Owww!" She punched him straight on the face. It was Malfoy's turn to look darkly at her, touching his cheek.

"You'll remember this, Granger!" She smirked at him and Malfoy, with one last growl, headed for the castle. Hemione faced me with a smile and took my hand again.

"That felt good." I felt frozen at the stop. Hurt swelling in my whole being. I ate my words.

_I lost._

_Why didn't you stop yourself, 'mione? You promised…_

_Because she didn't know… She didn't think she'll fall in love with Malfoy._

_It was the start…_

_The start of my ending… in 'mione's life._

_Malfoy won._

_The letter was true._

**What Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets. Because he is the Thief Lord, and I am the victim.**

**And when he wants Hermione Granger, he'll stop at nothing to get her.**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to invite you to our wedding. _**The reunion of our hearts.**

_ -Draco and Hermione Malfoy._

**5 words. **_The reunion of our hearts._

**1 letter. **_Heart-breaking._

**1 meaning. **_My existence in her world, erased._

**1 receiver. **_Me._

_**2 senders. **__Draco and Hermione __**Malfoy**__._

**End**

* * *

Done! :)


End file.
